


Car Accident

by iamfandomtrash99



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, F/M, disabled Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfandomtrash99/pseuds/iamfandomtrash99
Summary: Richie has a car accident and gets hurt badly. You panic and flee only to return after he writes to you.





	Car Accident

It all started with one too many beers. Then a car crash. Richie hit an oncoming car head on. In the car was a couple coming home from a date. They died on impact; however Richie was airlifted to the hospital. There they rushed him into emergency surgery. You got a phone call from his mom that night. She said he had been in a bad accident and was in surgery. She cried the entire time we talked and so did you. She told you she was about to leave and for you to meet her there. You told her okay and you hung up the phone.

You never went to the hospital...

You packed up my stuff, and left. You couldn't bare to see him like that...

Now it's three years later. You got a typed letter in the mail today from Richie. It read:  
'Dear Y/N,  
I'm sorry this letter is typed. I can't write. It's typed letter by letter using my index finger...  
I miss you darlin. I am still me inside. I rememer us. You. I still love you. I don't care that you left, I understand. But please, come see me. I have came a long way since the crash. I can even walk now, but with assistance. I can talk, but its hard. I will get better as time goes on, but I need you beside me. I lived because I didn't want to leave you alone. But when I awoke you were gone. I haven't seen anyone else since you left. I guess you probably have someone now... Someone who isnt me... Nevertheless, I need to see you. Even if it's the last time, please Y/N. I don't want to live my life like this without you by my side. My career is ruined because of the crash. I'll never be the same on the outside, but I'll always be your Richie on the inside. I'm not mad. I'll never be angry with you. You're perfect to me.  
Love,  
Richie Sambora'  
You cried while reading the letter. You instantly grabbed everything and headed out the door to go see him. It took 12 hours but you finally arrived. You knocked on his mother's door. You figured he would be there instead. His mom answered the door. She smiled and told you to come in. You walked inside.  
"Richie is in his room. I'll go get him," she said and walked away.   
You heard mumbling and then stomping. When he came into sight you hands flew to my mouth and tears streamed down your face. He smiled too. He used a walker to help him walk. You ran to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around you and there it was. The feeling that you only had ever felt with him. His mom kept quiet. You cried harder.  
"Shhhhh. Its o-kay Y/N. It's me, Rich-ie," he said slowly, making sure you could understand.  
You just hugged him tighter.  
"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you," you repeated over and over.  
"I love you too,"  
"Im sorry... So very sorry that I left. I was afraid to see you. Afraid you would never remember me if you woke up. Afraid I couldn't emotionally be strong for you it was just... scary. I'll never leave again, I promise," I said.  
"Y/N, every thing is o-kay. I promise,"  
You looked at him.  
"Do you need to sit down?" you asked.  
He nodded. You and Joan helped him sit on the couch. You sat beside him. His mom fixed us both a glass of water and went to her room to give us privacy.  
"I. Missed you," He said.  
"I missed you too Richie,"  
"Do you have a... a boy-friend?"  
"Only you baby, only you,"  
He smiled. His smile wasn't the same, but still perfect in your eyes. You smiled back at him. He told you about what it was like waking up and you being gone. You cried again and he pulled you close and kissed your head. He held you and wouldn't let go. You never wanted him to.  
"I under-sssstand why you left. I under-ssstand and I am not ang-ry. Im o-kay, Jess," he said.  
"I'm never going to forgive myself for running, Richie,"  
He pulled something out of his house coat. A small black box. You started crying and your hands flew over your mouth. You knew exactly what it was.  
"I can't get d-down on my kn-knee b-but," he trailed off as he opened up the box and looked at you, "Will you marry m-me?"  
You looked him in the eyes, nodded your head and cried harder. He smiled and took the ring from the box to put it on your finger. He gently slid it on and looked you in the eyes again.  
"I love you Y/N," you smiled.  
"I love you too," you said as you wraped my arms around him.


End file.
